


Caught by Katie

by Lamguin



Series: Collegehumor smut: Ally has a cock [2]
Category: CollegeHumor
Genre: Anal Sex, Ass to Mouth, Breast Expansion, Breast Fucking, Cum Play, F/F, Face-Fucking, Face-Sitting, Futanari, Large Breasts, Magic, Masturbation, Multi, Other, Threesome - F/F/Other, Vaginal Sex, Voyeurism, giant cock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-11
Updated: 2019-11-06
Packaged: 2020-12-09 08:44:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20992007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lamguin/pseuds/Lamguin
Summary: Katie notices something going on between Ally and Rekha; she decides to investigate.





	1. Caught by Katie

'What's going on with you two?" Katie asked accusingly as Ally walked away from their desk

"What are you talking about?" Rekha responded feigning innocence.

"You and Ally! Your always talking and laughing and going off together, what's going on? Are you laughing at me behind my back?"

"No, me and Ally are friends; that's what people who are friends do, they laugh and talk."

"Well it's been different since you got a lift in her car that one time."

"Why would me that make us laugh at you?" Said Rekha exasperatedly 

"I don't know; maybe you became best friends and decided to laugh at friendless Katie!"

"You have friends! You know what I can't deal with this right now I'm going to go to the bathroom to calm down"

Katie hesitated for a second before following, just so she was out of sight. Rekha went down a corridor, went past the bathroom and then went around a corner, Katie scurried after her and tried the handle, but it was locked, looking through the keyhole she almost gasped! Rekha had embraced Ally who was waiting in the room. Katie also saw a door on the opposite side of the room, which she knew connected to another room; she ran around to the other room which was thankfully empty and went to the door which opened for her, she only opened it a crack and saw the scene play out in front of her.

Rekha had strippd herself of her clothes and knelt before Ally who had a look of concentration on their face, after a second Rekha's tits and ass expanded significantly and Ally grinned.

Then Ally quickly stripped off their shirt and pulled down their pants, the sight that greeted Katie was one which almost made her faint in disbelief, in between Ally's legs was a cock which was swelling to a gargantuan size, it's head red and the size of a tennis ball, beneath the behemoth their swang two gigantic balls.

Katie continued to gape as Rekha lifted up her tongue and ran it around the rim of Ally's head; then the balls visibly tensed and a stupid amount of cum spat out of the cock, drenching Rekha from the shoulders up immediately; she already looked like she'd been cum on by a dozen guys. Rekha laughed and licked off as much cum as she could, her tits growing bigger with each drop. 

"I wanna see how big my tits can get today, are you ok with that?" Rekha asked

"Fuck yes babe" Ally answered enthusiastically and with that they placed the head of their cock at Rekha's open mouth and began to push in, slowly; inch after inch disappearing down her throat, Ally had to take a series of small steps to continue to push in and somehow Rekha was fine; looking up at Ally with cheerful eyes.

Katie had felt herself grow wet at the sight and had pulled down her pants to start fingering herself, she had no comprehension of how this was happening and she wasn't complaining.

When she thought it couldn't get any weirder Ally bent down and grasped Rekha's enlarged hips and picked her up off the floor with apparent ease; her large tits swinging below her.

"You ok?" Ally asked, Rekha responded with a muffled grunt which must have been code for yes as Ally started to pull Rekha off their cock; it reemerged slowly, covered in saliva and pre-cum. When about a foot of the monster was out Ally started pushing back in; then pulled out again. They continued to pull in and out of Rekha's throat, building up speed until they were ramming in at insane speeds but Rekha still wasn't choking or anything, she was moaning in pleasure as she was used like a human fleshlight; at some point they must have cum because after a while of this continued fucking whenever Ally pulled out it brought a large amount of jizz pouring out around their cock.

Katie noticed that Rekha's already huge boobs were growing more and more the longer the fucking continued to the point where they were each bigger than her torso and her giant, dark nipples we're almost dragging along the ground as she was moved along Ally's shaft, her ass was growing as well but not to the same degree; it grew to a size which should make walking impossible if her tits didn't already.

Katie had no idea how long she watched for; she just couldn't stop watching. She no longer cared if they found her and she'd moaned out loudly a few times but Ally's groans and the slapping of flesh covered it.

Eventually Rekha's tits were dragging along the ground as she was manouvered; Ally then moved her so they were shoving her up and down their cock rather than along it. Rekha's tits flopped down and kept bouncing wildly. After countless strokes Ally pulled Rekha off their cock, leaving just their gigantic head in her mouth and groaned out as they came; this one was bigger than the others; Katie could see Ally's balls contract and saw their cock swell as cum shot up it, she could see Rekha's throat muscles swallowing as fast as possible but after a full minute she finally choked and a wave of cum burst from her mouth, Ally set her down on the floor, still cumming like a fire hydrant, and covered her from head to toe in jizz before eventually the stream of spunk died down and was followed by a series of ropes which were tiny in comparison to what had gone before but were still so large that they made a thud as they connected which Rekha's skin. 

By this point Rekha's tits were idiotically huge and were each about the size of her whole body. They were mind-bogglingly big but she stood up like they were nothing, even standing they came down below her waist but didn't sag as much as physics would dictate, Rekha took a second to bounce each cum covered mammarie before turning to Ally who had collapsed on the ground with their own cum pooling around them; their cock still erect but they seemed spent.

"How do they look?" Rekha giggled "a bit big?"

"I love them," Ally replied "but this might be a rare thing, this takes a lot of effort" 

As they were speaking Rekha had lowered herself to her knees and put her mammoth boobs around Ally's cock, obscuring it from view entirely.

"It looks so small now" Rekha said jokingly but Ally raised an eyebrow and their cock began expanding rapidly; pushing Rekha’s tits apart as it grew to even more titanic proportions. When it stopped growing Katie guessed it must be at least five foot long; its head was like the size of a volleyball, the hole was the size of a fist and it was pointing straight up. Rekha was quiet for a few seconds.

“Holy motherfucker” she breathed, Katie was so shocked that she had stopped playing with herself and just stood staring at the collosal member in front of her. Rekha stood and looked closely at the gigantic head, almost as tall as her.

“OK, not so small” Rekha laughed in shock, moving to place her tits around the shaft and pumped once; this caused an eruption of cum to shoot out, hitting the ceiling then raining down over both of them, coating them completely. The stream didn’t last as long as the other ones, quickly dying down leaving the room in silence.

“Holy fuck, how did you do that?” 

“Not sure” Ally said cheerfully “Fun though, right?”

“So much!” Rekha replied, “Do you want to do one more thing?”

“What did you have in mind?”

Rekha pulled Ally to their feet and led her to the corner of the room; their impossibly huge cock bouncing with each step, pointing straight out in front of them; Rekha then moved to the centre of the room, her gargantuan tits not seeming to give her any problems.

“OK” Rekha said “I’m ready”

“You sure?”

“Yeah”

With that Ally placed their hands on their cock ,they seemed tiny in comparison to it, and started rubbing as fast as they could; after a few seconds another eruption of cum came from its tip; ramming into Rekha’s chest, a dull thud echoing around the room, Rekha was knocked back to the ground; her large ass cushioning the fall slightly. This blast of cum lasted twenty seconds and by the end Rekha was just a lump covered in white, straightening up she caught her breathe before saying “yeah, I think you might be right; lets not make this a regular thing” then laughing.

“You want to get cleaned up?” 

“Yeah, thanks” a look of concentration came over Ally’s face and the cum disappeared Rekha’s tits and ass shrank down to their normal size and Ally’s cock went back to it’s normal size; still huge though.

“Still can’t get it any smaller?” Rekha asked sympathetically, pulling on her pants and top.

“No,” Ally grimaced “I just have to wait for it to go soft” as they said this it started to shrink and Ally pulled on her jeans and top.

“That was fun” Ally said before moving in and started to makeout with Rekha before breaking the kiss “You ready to go?”

“Sure” 

They both turned to the door to leave and Katie, who had been transfixed by Ally’s cock since the moment she saw it to the point of not being able to take her eyes away from it, felt a longing in herself and heard her voice yell out:

“NO!” as Ally turned the handle on the door.

Rekha and Ally both turned around with a look of shock on their faces.


	2. Katie Caught

"Hello?" Ally said in a nervous and slightly angry tone.

Katie could have ran away, they might not have known who had shouted but for some reason she opened the door and took a small step out of the cupboard.

"Hi guys" Katie said awkwardly. All three of them stood in silence for a few seconds with Ally and Rekha exchanging looks before Rekha said in a very overly cheerful voice.

"Hey, Katie! Can you believe that I got lost on the way to the bathroom!?"

After a second of silence Ally asked, in a cautious tone "How long were you there for?"

"The whole time" Katie answered, she was very confused; obviously the whole magic cock/ expanding tits thing was confusing but she was also confused about why she'd called out, why she'd opened the cupboard and why she was being so honest.

"So you saw…" Ally said gesturing down to their crotch.

"The ginormous magical cock which spews buckets of cum, yes."

"And you also saw…" Rekha said gesturing to her chest.

"The ginormous magical tits which expand when you drink more cum and don't seem to affect your balance at all, also yes."

"And you also saw…" Ally said gesturing between themself and Rekha.

"You fucking Rekha with your huge cock which somehow fit inside her holes and expanding her boobs so much that they were each about the size of her then spewing her and the whole room with a fountain of cum, again yes"

The silence came again; all three standing in the empty room, none of them saying anything until Ally breaks the quiet.

"So you probably have a lot of questions-"

"Yeah, like: what the fuck?"

"Ok, it's actually quite simple; a while ago I bought a car from a creepy old car dealership in the middle of nowhere which I haven't been able to find again and the guy said it was cursed, turns out it was. There's a demon living inside my car and the day after I got it a cock magically appeared."

"Ok… Rekha, how did you get involved?"

"Well one day we got stuck in Ally's car and the demon turned the heat up so high we had to get naked then I saw Ally's cock and needed to fuck it and I became their sex slave."

"Slave?"

"Well, she can stop whenever she wants, but as long as she chooses to she obeys me"

"This sounds like the plot of a really bad smut fanfiction."

"Yeah, that's what I said, but might as well go with it."

"Ok, Katie; I have a question about, what the hell were you doing watching us?" Ally asked sternly

"Well I worked out that there was something going on between you two so I followed Rekha here then hid in the closet that you didn't check had two doors."

"Then why didn't you leave when you realized what we were doing?" Rekha asked. Katie mumbled something in response.

"What was that?" Ally asked.

"It was hot" Katie answered in a very low voice. 

"What?" Rekha asked, shocked.

"I mean, have yourselves fuck? It's the hottest thing I've ever seen" Ally and Rekha exchanged looks which Katie took for looks of disgust. "I'm sorry, I'll just go." 

As Katie made for the door she felt herself be spun around and in a second Ally crashed their lips to hers, one hand running through her hair, the other going to her ass; Katie didn't know what to do, she didn't want the kiss to end and she just held her hands at her sides, then she felt Rekha come around from behind her and start feeling up her breasts and kissing her cheek.

"We think that you're very hot as well Katie" Rekha said in a low seductive voice.

"And we'd love you to join us" Ally added, breaking the kiss but keeping their hands on Katie's ass and head "what do you say?"

Katie nodded wordlessly and Ally pulled away, Rekha spinning Katie around to face her, locking their lips in a deep, passionate kiss, probing her lips with her tongue, when Katie opened her lips Rekha's tongue moved in, exploring her mouth and seemingly taking away all of Katie's stress.

Katie moved her hands up and started massaging Rekha's tits, Rekha's hands running up and down her body, feeling her firm ass.

Rekha broke the kiss to Katie's displeasure to pull Katie's top off exposing a plain white bra which Rekha easily unhooked as their lips crashed back together; this time Katie's tongue matching Rekha's in the desire to explore the other's mouth, Katie found her hands at the hem of Rekha's shirt and she was yanking it up, breaking the kiss again to dispose of the garment, Rekha's pale blue, lace bra also being hurled off; Rekha's hands were griping Katie's ass hard, one of Katie's pulling Rekha's head deeper into the kiss, the other feeling her large ass.

Katie could feel Rekha's tits expand substantially against her chest, not to the same extent as their previous mammoth proportions but bigger than handfuls. Rekha's ass was also expanding and the kiss was broken again so that the two girls could could practically tear their pants off; Katie revealing modest black panties and Rekha her pale blue ones which had been almost swallowed by her swelling ass. 

They continued to make out, their tongues battling for dominance, Katie moaned into the kiss as Rekha's hand slid beneath her panties and started to rub her clit; Katie returned the favour: both women letting out moans of pleasure. 

Pulling apart Katie and Rekha licked their fingers; loving the taste of the other on them. Katie took the brief break to appreciate Rekha's glorious body; oddly it didn't look that odd, it was more an enhancement of Rekha's natural body type that Rekha in a different body. Turning slightly Katie saw Ally sitting in a chair, watching the whole, erotic show; slowly jerking their titanic cock, seeing it up close was even better than seeing it from the cupboard, she could make out every vein. Her eyes rove around the gargantuan dick, taking in the huge balls and giant head.

Katie was so entranced by the sight she didn't resist when Rekha guided her over to it and knelt her down. Ally smiled at the look of awe on Katie's face.

"This is exactly what you were like" they remarked to Rekha who just smiled in response.

Katie, as if in a dream, reached up and put her hands on the beheamoth of a shaft infront of her, even with both hands she couldn't fully encircle Ally's cock, and started rubbing up and down the shaft; building up speed causing Ally to let out groans of pleasure. Katie kept on pumping and pumping but Ally wouldn't cum. 

"Are you empty?" Rekha asked Ally in a whisper.

"No, your just too good and raised the bar" Ally grinned and kissed her on the lips before standing up, Katie shuffling back a bit.

"Katie I don't think you can make me cum with just your hands" Ally said matter of factly 

"She's not ready for you to fuck her yet" Rekha stepped in "she hasn't drunk any of your cum yet" 

"I'm not fucking her, I'm fucking you and she's eating my cum out of you, is that ok Katie" Katie, still in the trance like state nodded.

"Ok, here we go" Ally pushed Rekha, gently but firmly onto the ground, face up and lined up their cock at her entrance.

"Katie come sit on Rekha's face" 

Katie happily complied, stripping off her panties as Ally dragged off Rekha's, Katie swung her leg over Rekha's face so she was facing Ally and was immediately whimpering as Rekha gently probed her pussy with her tongue.

Ally grinned before shoving into Rekha's pussy, meeting just enough resistance to make it pleasurable, shuffling forwards Ally managed to bury their whole shaft in Rekha, causing her to moan into Katie's cunt sending waves of pleasure through her body, Ally started pulling out and thrusting in; they leaned in and pulled Katie’s head into a kiss, feeling her moan and whimper into their mouth as their tongues fought for dominance. Ally built up speed until they were pounding Rekha’s pussy so hard they could feel Katie being jerked as she rode Rekha’s face.

Rekha was heading towards yet another orgasm; she’d climaxed at least three times as Ally had pounded her throat, anything with them was spectacular but getting fucked in the pussy was something otherworldly, to the extent that she was almost numb with pleasure and she dug her fingers into Katie’s thighs as she skillfully ate her pussy, then Ally pulled out further than usual and shoved in with all their strength and Rekha felt her world explode in ecstasy, she groaned out in bliss, sending vibrations rolling into Katie’s vagina which caused a rush of juices to gush over Rekha’s face and she heard a muffled groan from somewhere above her.

Katie had been on edge since she first entered the room and so the sudden vibrations from Rekha’s mouth had been more than enough to send her over the edge of one of the most intense orgasms of her life; she moaned into Ally’s mouth before breaking the kiss and letting out in a high pitched voice, “Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck” as her body rocked with waves of pleasure; Katie swung off of Rekha’s face in exhaustion, looking down she saw Rekha covered in her juices and clearly out of it; she was limp as Ally shoved in and out of her pussy. Katie crawled around to behind Ally and spread their asscheeks.

Ally saw Katie come off Rekha’s face but was too absorbed in ploughing Rekha’s pussy that they didn’t notice her moving behind them until they felt their ass cheeks being spread when they turned their head then let out a gasp of surprise as Katie pressed her tongue into their asshole. 

Katie gently circled Ally’s rim, building up pressure before pressing in and forcing her tongue inside Ally whose gasp became a groan of pleasure; Katie kept swirling her tongue around the inside of Ally’s ass; drawing out moans and whimpers from Ally as they continued to fuck Rekha, slower though so as to avoid hitting Katie.

Very soon Ally could feel an orgasm building; they thrust a final time into Rekha and groaned loudly as they felt themself shoot deep inside her, pulling out Ally stood up.

Katie didn't hesitate before diving towards Rekha's pussy; jamming her tongue in and lapping at Ally's cum: it was the most delicious thing she'd ever tasted; she couldn't describe what it tasted like, all she knew was that she needed more. She extended her tongue into Rekha's pussy as far as it would go, which was a long way, and still there was more cum; Katie used her hand to scoop some out, it faced very little resistance and Katie eagerly swallowed hand full after hand full of cum until there was no more to scoop.

Rekha had managed to recover enough to sit up saying "don't worry it doesn't always make you that crazy" this seemed to snap Katie out of her trance and she looked down at herself and saw the cum which had missed her mouth trickle down her chest and she saw a transformation take place.

As the cum had enhanced Rekha's assets while keeping her body quite similar, just bigger tits and ass, it enhance Katie's; while her ass and tits did expand they didn't grow as much as Rekha's however her tits were perkier and her ass tighter and her nipples were slightly larger in proportion to the rest of her breasts: just a bit though and very hard.

Ally looked between the two of them; both very different but both amazingly beautiful: Rekha's curvier body and Katie's slimmer one They felt themselves grow harder again; standing up they picked Katie up and got her to hold her legs apart. They manouvered her body with ease and placed their large head at her entrance.

"You ready?" Katie nodded in response and Ally slowly lowered her onto their cock; Katie let out a low moan, her mouth went into an "O" and her eyes crossed as she was gently moved down the long shaft; she could feel it enter inch by inch into her pussy, then she was all the way down and Ally took their hands away from her hips; she was supported by the huge cock inside if her and she was face to face with Ally who tenderly pressed their lips together; deepening the kiss as it continued; their tongues working their way into the others mouth; Katie's hands moved to the back of Ally's head; running her fingers through their hair while one of Ally's hands started playing with her nipples and the other went to her ass.

Rekha watched the scene before her with hungry eyes; she started fingering her pussy and playing with her nipples; loving the sight of Katie getting fucked by the cock which had just fucked her. She stood up, pussy dripping wet, and put her arms around Katie, tweaking her nipples from behind and getting her to moan out

"Fuuck, Rekha… that feels so good" Katie whimpered.

"Oh you just wait" Rekha grinned then took a hold of Katie on her thighs; either side of Ally's cock and started to lift her off slowly, getting about halfway off before letting her slip back down.

Ally felt their cock massaged by Katie's tight walls as she was slid up and down their shaft; when she was further up Ally's member Katie's tits were on a level with Ally's mouth and each time she came up Ally leaned forward and licked or gently bit them making Katie whimper even more. 

Katie's whimpers and low moans became groans as Rekha increased the pace, hefting her up then slamming her down again into Ally's crotch. She gave out an adorable whine and said, almost involuntarily, in a barely audible voice "please… keep going".

But they weren't stopping, merely Ally had pushed Rekha's hands away and took a hold of Katie's hips then began to pound her pussy, ramming up to meet her fall with their hips and increasing the pace of Katie's rise and fall, filling the room with the sounds of wet slapping.

"OH, GOOOD FUCK MY TIGHT PUSSY" Katie heard herself yelling as Ally's gigantic cock sent her over the edge into an orgasm the likes of which she'd never experienced; her whole mind was enveloped by bliss, everything was pleasure and she felt her body go limp: head lolling and limbs swaying down towards the ground.

Ally came, ramming as far as they could into Katie's pussy; driven into it by Katie's scream of pleasure.

Rekha watched as they both went still, Ally catching their breathe with Katie completely overwhelmed with pleasure sat, unsupported, by Ally's cock which had cum drizzling around it, dripping onto the floor. She had cum as she'd furiously masturbated watching them fuck and licked her fingers clean before taking a hold of Katie and dragging her off Ally's shaft before laying her in the floor and getting to the important job of eating Ally's cum out of Katie; there was a lot, it felt like hours before there was none left and she looked down, admiring her larger tits; not as big as before but pretty impressive. When Katie and Ally had recovered Rekha pulled Katie onto her hands and knees and spread her ass cheeks, raising her eyebrow suggestively at Ally who smirked and walked over to Katie.

Suddenly Katie felt a pressure against the rim of her asshole, she immediately looked around, panicked but Rekha grabbed her face in her hands; turning her face back and kissing her lightly.

"We don't have to if you don't want to but I promise you that it will be amazing."

Katie took a deep breath and nodded then felt Ally's tongue start to explore her rear hole, gently circling her rim with their skillful tongue. After a while of Ally's skillful ministrations Katie felt more relaxed.

"Ready?" Rekha asked receiving a nod Ally started to gently press their cock into Katie's tight ass, to Katie it felt very uncomfortable but there was a small bit of pleasure there; seeing Katie's face screwed up in pain Rekha motioned for Ally go stop.

"Are you ok to keep going?"

Katie nodded "Yes, I want to do this"

Ally pressed further and further into Katie until their hips made contact with Katies ass; here they stopped.

"let me know when you're ready to keep going" Ally said. Katie nodded, adjusting to Ally's size.

Rekha raised an eyebrow "I don't remember you being so considerate for me." although plainly there was no resentment behind the words.

"That's because a second after you saw my cock the first time you already had it half down your throat" Ally smiled; Rekha rolled her eyes playfully then went around to the side of Katie and gave Ally a peck on the cheek.

"Ok I'm ready," Katie said determinedly.

"Ok, I'll stop anytime that you want me to though" Ally said before slowly pulling out of Katie's ass about halfway then pushing back in, gently pistoning in and out of Katie whose face gradually relaxed as she became used to the cock in her ass and started moving her hips back to meet each thrust of Ally's cock which increased in pace as Ally could tell Katie was now enjoying the experience. 

Moans, whimpers and the slaps of Ally's balls against Katie's thighs filled the room again as Ally kept increasing the pace, crashing their hips together and admiring how Katie's tight ass jiggled with each thrust, they spanked down hard drawing a squeal of surprise from Katie and when she didn't object Ally spanked again and again until they were raining down blows and the pale ass was turning pink. Katie's moans of "Fuuuckkk" were constant and Ally loved it.

Rekha positioned herself in front of Katie so her large ass was on a level with her mouth which immediately dove into it and and started licking Rekha's rim enthusiastically, Rekha spread her large cheeks so that Katie could have better access to her hole which she probed with her tongue before entering her and digging the tongue in as deep as it could.

All three came at almost the exact same time; Ally filling Katie's ass with warm cum which sent her over the edge; her whole body shaking which caused her to moan into Rekha's ass which drew a high pitched squeal from her lips.

As they all slowly recovered Rekha eyes Ally's cock hungrily, kneeling up she started licking at the mix of cum and pussy juices, loving the taste of Katie's ass. Katie soon joined her and they took sides of Ally's cock to lick clean.

Ally looked down at them and felt almost ready to cum again, noticing this Rekha smiled up at them before taking the whole head down her throat in one bob, working her way down to about half way along the shaft very quickly before sliding back off and holding the cock towards Katie.

"Wanna try?" Katie just beamed in response and dived into the cock, going slower than Rekha and managing to get about half the head down her throat before stopping.

"Ok, that's a good first try," Rekha said in a reassuring voice "just relax your throat and I'll help you get further down"

Katie relaxed her throat as much as she could and tried to keep going, getting a bit more of the head down her throat; then she felt a pressure at the back of her head.

The sight of Rekha pushing Katie's head down their cock almost made Ally cum immediately; they stood there clenching their fists and toes, attempting to keep a lid on their climax, at least for now.

Rekha smiled at Ally's expression of ecstasy as she gently pushed Katie down their length, finally getting her nose pressed into Ally's crotch.

"You did it! Well done!" Rekha said excitedly"It took me ages to get all of it down". Rekha softly stroked Katie's hair "do you want to keep going, grunt twice for yes, once for no"

"Hnnggh mmmpph" 

"Great, pull up to about halfway, that's it; now bob your head around there and use your hands to get the rest of it."

Katie started to follow Rekha's directions and bobbed her head rapidly up and down about five inches of Ally's cock while furiously rubbing the rest of their shaft with her hands.

"Ohhh Fuucccck Katie, that's so good!" Ally moaned.

"Better than me?" Rekha asked in mock outage to which Ally just laughed.

Rekha reached forward and started playing with and licking Ally's huge balls; this made Ally lose control. They pushed Rekha away and pulled their cock out of Katie's mouth.

Aiming their cock Ally shot a stream of cum at the two girls crouched in front of them; covering their faces and chests, drenching their hair and both of them managed to get large mouthfuls.

After the stream ended there was silence for a second and Ally caught their breathe before Katie pulled Rekha's cum drenched face into hers and crashed their lips together; swapping and mixing their saliva and Ally's cum between them; they tweaked and pulled on each other's nipples; making them both moan into the kiss before swallowing their mouthfuls then pulling apart to admire the transformation.

Ally watched as the two cumcovered goddesses made out like they were admiring a great work of art, struggling to take it all in. Katie's tits grew to almost match Rekha's who'd ended up with less cum.

After they'd all got cleaned up and shrank down to normal proportions they left the room and headed back.

"That was really fun you guys" Katie said "but I get it if you don't want to do it again" Ally rolled their eyes then turned Katie around and kissed her.

"Katie, we like you, your hot and we had a great time." Ally said in a tone of someone trying to explain something easy to an idiot.

"We're going to the beach tomorrow to do some more, you are more than welcome to come" Rekha continued.

"Your sure?" Katie asked 

"Yes!" Ally and Rekha almost shouted at the same time.

"Ok, sounds fun" Katie smiled excitedly.


End file.
